Nous serons heureux
by lauryne1225
Summary: On ne connait que très peu de chose sur la vie à Crawley de nos deux jumeaux Assassins. Et si l'on retraçait leur enfance jusqu'au début de Syndicate ? Et si l'on apprenait à connaitre leur père ? Ou même leur mère Cécily ! (Aucun personnage ne m'appartient à part les OCs)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey salut à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Ba moi ouiii xD**

 **Breeeeeeeeef !  
**

 **Voici une toute nouvelle histoire ! Celle ci retracera l'enfance des jumeaux et une partie de la vie d'Ethan et Cécily. C'est une idée qui me tentait bien alors voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes lapins :D !**

* * *

Cecily ouvrit la porte de la chambre en titubant. Elle était encore abasourdie par la nouvelle. Elle retira sa veste puis s'effondra sur le lit. Elle regarda le plafond, inexpressive. Tous se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux pour remettre ses idées au clair. Elle passa ensuite sa main sur son ventre puis sourit. Oui ça y est tous retournais à sa place. Elle était enceinte. Elle attendait un enfant, qui plus est l'enfant d'Ethan. L'homme qu'elle aime le plus au monde. Le beau brun avait changé sa vie il y a trois ans maintenant, ils s'étaient mariés quelques mois plutôt. Maintenant on l'appelait Madame Frye, et c'était pleine de fierté, qu'elle répondait à ceux qui l'appelait ainsi. Aujourd'hui leur petite vie à deux était finie, à présent ils seraient trois.

En attendant le retour de son mari, Cecily imagina leur future vie : un garçon ou une petite fille ? Une nouvelle maison probablement. Elle pensa au futur moment qu'ils passeraient tous les trois, imaginant Ethan jouant dans les champs de Crawley avec leur enfant. Enfin il mettrait un peu le crédo de côté. Deviendra-t-il un Assassin ? Oh non Cécily refusait de forcer le petit à le devenir s'il ne le souhaitait pas.

C'est donc perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. C'est lorsque des lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes qu'elle sursauta, tirée de sa rêverie.

-Alors la Belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée ? Rit Ethan.

-Il faut dire que le Prince Charmant embrasse particulièrement bien. Sourit-elle.

Elle se redressa puis se retourna pour être en face du brun. Celui-ci vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Cécily se cala dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse. Ethan enroula ses bras autour de sa bien-aimée puis posa son menton sur son épaule.

-Ça va mieux depuis ce matin ? demanda t il.

-Hum…Oui beaucoup.

-Qu'a dit le médecin ?

Cécily se redressa d'un coup. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise mais comment ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire comme ça directement c'était trop violent. Elle se leva et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre. Aujourd'hui il faisait particulièrement beau, elle ouvrit les battants et laissa pénétrer la chaleur de la journée.

-Eh bien, le médecin a dit qu'il serait judicieux qu'on réaménage la maison ou même qu'on en change.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? L'interrogea t il

Ethan se leva et se posa près de sa femme. Il aimerait bien des explications à ses paroles, il est évident que le médecin sans contre fou de leur petite maison. Cécily était souriante, elle avait le regard perdu dans la campagne. Elle prit la main d'Ethan et croisa leurs doigts.

-Tu l'imagine comment notre futur ? demande-t-elle.

-Eh bien… Je ne sais pas… Dans une grande maison, où tu voudras. On pourrait avoir un chien ça serait sympas. Et puis… Des enfants quand tu te sentiras prête.

Il était gêné par ses dernières paroles. Il ne voulait pas imposer ses désirs d'avoir un enfant avec Cécily, après tout c'est elle qui ferait tout le boulot. La jeune femme entraina la main de son amant à son ventre.

-Et toi tu es prêt ? Sourit-elle.

-Comment ça ?

Il se retourna et regarda la brune dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ? Est-ce qu'elle sous-entendait que … ? Elle souriait et n'attendais que le moment où Ethan comprendrai.

-Cécily tu veux dire que tu… ?

-On va être parents Ethan ! On va avoir un bébé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

L'homme avait le souffle coupé. Les paroles de Cécily résonnaient dans sa tête, c'était clair mais il était totalement abasourdi. Il recula de quelque pas, passa ses mains sur son visage. Il ne rêvait pas, non c'était vrai. Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux bleus de sa femme, celle qu'il aimait, celle qui le rendait heureux.

-C'est ? C'est vrai ?

-Oui bien sûr !

Il se mit à rire, de joie, de nervosité, de fatigue, d'inquiétude ? Peu importe. Il était heureux. Il enlaça Cécily, il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle portait son enfant, leur enfant. Il voulait la protéger, la rendre heureuse.

-Nous serons heureux. Chuchota Ethan.

-Oui. Répondit elle.

Leur petite vie à deux est finie à présent. Bientôt ils seront trois.

* * *

 **Rebonjour ! Bon je ne sais pas si ça se voit mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand il s'agit d'amour x'3. Autant la bagarre j'ai de l'imagination, mais là xD. Mais je ne m'en fais pas ça viendra avec le temps ;-)**

 **Sinon je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite, mais elle viendra promis !**

 **Je vous fais de gros beusous et à bientôt :'3**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Saluuuuuuut ! Nouveau chapitre ! -NAAAN sans blague ?-**

 **Bon je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse lire :P**

* * *

-Ça sera un garçon ! s'exclama Ethan.

-Qu'est ce qui te faire dire ça ? Rigola Cécily.

Ethan se retourna vers le canapé où se trouvait sa femme. Il but une gorgée de thé puis reposa la tasse.

-L'intuition masculine très chère. Répondit-il fièrement .

La brune se leva difficilement, son ventre à présent bien arrondit lui pesait. Ces derniers temps elle s'ennuyait à mourir durant les longues journées qu'elle passait à attendre le retour de son mari. Elle avait la visite régulière de sa mère, Paige Fawkes, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de tourner en rond. Les missions lui manquaient, mais ce n'était pas dans son état qu'elle irait tuer des Templiers. Hier, elle avait enfin fini de préparer les affaires pour l'arrivée du bébé. Ils avaient installé un berceau dans leur chambre, il ne pouvait pas encore déménager alors ils feraient avec par soucis de place.

Ethan posa sa main sur le ventre de Cécily puis embrasse cette dernière. Elle fit la grimace lorsque le bébé se manifesta d'un coup de pied là où se trouvait la main de son père. Le futur papa se mit à rire.

-Tu vois ça sera un bagarreur comme son père !

-Eh bien, pour le coup je suis d'accord, vu comment il m'empêche de dormir.

Le brun aida Cécily à se rassoir puis pris une chaise et se s'installa en face. La chaise à l'envers, il croisa les bras sur le dossier puis reposa sa tête dessus.

-Ethan?

-Hum?

-Tu as une idée de comment on pourrait l'appeler ?

-Eh bien…

-Evie ? Si c'est une fille. Proposa Cécily.

-Pourquoi ce nom ? Sourit-il.

-Parce que c'est un beau prénom, et puis parce qu'il commence par un « e », comme ton prénom. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Ouah ! Mon idée est beaucoup moins savante. Rigola-t-il.

Ils rirent quelques minutes puis Ethan reprit.

-Mais j'aime beaucoup ton idée.

La bouilloire que l'homme avait laissé sur le feu se mit à siffler. Il accouru dans la cuisine et enleva vite le récipient. L'eau avait débordé mouillant le carrelage de la pièce. Cécily rentra et constata les dégâts. Ethan la regardait comme un enfant qui vient de faire une grosse bêtise, après tout c'en était encore un au fond. Il rigola gêné et commença à éponger la flaque.

-J'espère qu'il n'héritera pas de ton talent en cuisine. Se moqua la brune.

Ethan fit la moue puis se releva une fois sa tâche terminée.

-Désolé d'être plus doué au combat qu'en cuisine.

-Oooh tu ne vas pas te vexer ? Sourit-elle.

Elle étreignit son mari qui lui rendit.

-Tu verras Jacob et moi on se vengera ! Assura-t-il avec humour.

Cécily recula et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Jacob ?

-Ouai, Jacob.

-C'est mignon j'aime bien. Affirma-t-elle.

Ethan reposa sa main sur le ventre et se mit à lui parler faisant rire Cécily. Ils étaient heureux ensemble et rien ne pourrait le changer.

* * *

 **Voili voilou ! Un petit chapitre tout cute sur le choix du prénom du futur bébé de Cécily et Ethan ! Le prochain sera surement assez long et, j'espère que j'y arriverai, assez émouvant :P. Je pense que vous doutez de l'instant dont je parle alors on se retrouve au prochain chapitre que je vais m'atteler à commencer !  
**

 **Bisouuuuus ! :"3**


End file.
